La ascención del dios dragón
by lcsalamandra
Summary: El dia en que su décimo séptimo cumpleaños llego, Natsu Dragneel fue asesinado. Un mes después es resucitado con extraños poderes por un extraño sujeto que dice ser del futuro. —Tú serás el responsable de grandes cambios en el futuro. Con estas palabras el mundo de Natsu cambiaría por completo, casi al mismo tiempo que se involucra en un triángulo amoroso.
1. El final de una vida

**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Podría continuar con el resto de la oración, pero mejor pasemos a la historia, ya que mi inspiración puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.**

**Capítulo uno: El final de una vida.**

El día en que llego su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, unas nubes grises aparecieron en el cielo desde temprano, amenazando con lluvia. Pocos minutos después se pudieron ver grandes rayos que eran acompañados por truenos que resonaban en toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Mirajane Strauss al ver las claras señales de precipitación, obligo a su hermana a salir bien abrigada y hacerla cargar un paraguas blanco que ella se había encargado de comprar días atrás. Por mucho que Lisanna discutió con ella hacerla de que eran demasiados abrigos para un día nublado, al final no pudo con la voluntad protectora de su hermana, haciéndola abrigar más de lo debido. La menor de los Strauss se pregunto acerca del porque su hermana la protegía mas de lo debido, pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo; al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, ella comprendió que esa una señal de que nunca debía dudar del instinto de su hermana. Abrió la sombrilla, y agradeció con un leve murmullo a su hermana mayor.

Mientras la más pequeña de los hermanos Strauss se cubría de la lluvia y caminaba para encontrarse con él, Natsu Dragneel dormía con una gran tranquilidad que cualquiera envidiaría. Un pequeño hilo de saliva corría desde su boca hasta la almohada provocado por la costumbre de dormir con la boca abierta, con su mano izquierda rasco el centro de su barriga, causándole una agradable sensación que lo hizo sonreír. Justo cuando iba a darse media vuelta para sentirse más cómodo, un leve sonido perturbó su tranquilo descanso. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar un leve gemido de molestia pues ese sonido comenzaba a aumentar de volumen, no tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que ese el incesante escándalo venia desde su ventana. Por cada segundo que pasaba pudo darse cuenta que el sonido que escuchaba era similar al de una pequeña piedra cuando golpea una superficie de vidrio; pensó que sin duda molería a golpes a quien fuera que estuviera arrojándolas a la ventana de su cuarto. De un momento a otro solo pudo pensar en una persona que se atrevería a molestarlo a su casa: Gray Fullbuster, su mayor rival.

Desde pequeños ambos habían originado una especie de amistad-rivalidad que atreves de los años fue aumentando. Era casi seguro afirmar que ellos dos peleaban por lo menos dos veces al día, siempre quedando ambos en empate. Por eso cada discusión por lo más infantil que fuera acababa en una batalla a muerte para ellos. Natsu por fin abrió los ojos y se levanto rebosante de energía, esperándose encontrar afuera en el jardín a un Gray preparado para iniciar una lucha desde temprano; fue un poco decepcionante para él al saber que solo se trataba de una ligera llovizna lo que había interrumpido su sueño.

El chico de cabellera rosada miró a su despertador que marcaba las ocho y quince; abrió los ojos totalmente asustado pues la alarma no había sonado, quedándose dormido treinta minutos mas de lo habitual. Le tomó un momento volver en si para apresurarse lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera. Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente, una de ellas fue gritarles a sus padres por no haberle despertado, pero al recordar que ambos le habían dicho que saldrían temprano a trabajar, optó por no hacerlo.

Natsu se sacudió su cabellera con sus manos en señal de desesperación al también acordarse de que Lisanna lo estaría esperando en el habitual punto de encuentro hacia el colegio, de seguro ella se enfadaría mucho con él si la dejaba plantada. Trató de quitarse su ropa para dormir lo más rápido que pudo provocando que su camisa se enredara en su cuello y cayera abruptamente al piso al tropezar con el tapete que adornaba la puerta de su habitación.

Entre el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento pudo diferenciar un sonido característico del timbre. Libreándose del agarre de su cuello, bajo descalzó para abrir la puerta; sintiendo reconfortante la fresca sensación de sus pies al pisar. Con cada escalón que descendía aumentaba su enojo al pensar que detrás de esa puerta se encontraría un vendedor tratando de hacerlo comprar un aparato inútil; no necesitaba perder mas su escaso tiempo lidiando con un molesto vendedor. Dragneel abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver a su amiga detrás de la puerta.

Lo primero que Lisanna vio fue a un semidesnudo Natsu abrir la puerta, provocando un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aunque la complexión física de su mejor amigo no era musculosa, su torso tenia bien marcados algunos músculos de su cuerpo por el duro entrenamiento al que su padre Igneel lo sometió al creer que con el tiempo se volvería débil. Se cubrió los ojos para tratar de simular su sonrojo, gritándole a Natsu por ser un indecente y recibir así a una chica en su casa.

Dragneel trato de cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo como si fuera una chica, pero al ver que no funcionaba y aun sentir la fría brisa de la lluvia, decidió dejar la puerta abierta a Lisanna para que ella pudiera pasar mientras el subía a ponerse algo de ropa. Ascendió a su cuarto rápidamente, vistiéndose con la clásica camisa blanca y los pantalones grises colegiales. Cuando descendió a la sala encontró a su amiga de la infancia sentada en unos de los sillones con la cara recargada en una de sus manos. Sintió un poco de nervios al darse cuenta que ellos dos se encontraban solos en la casa. Aunque consideraba a Lisanna como una de sus mejores amigas, no podía negar que se sentía un poco atraído por ella; desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños hasta la actualidad, su amistad se fue trasformando lentamente en atracción. A su vez, al duda que se generaba al pensar que era lo que ella sentía por él, y el miedo de arruinar su larga amistad, lo hacia callar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, actuando lo más naturalmente posible.}

—Por lo general la gente dice: "buenos días", y después comienza a regañar—comentó bromista el chico.

—Y también reciben a la gente ya vestida—contraatacó ella.

Natsu no pudo negar la validez de su argumento, de todos modos el sabia que nuca ganaría una discusión contra ella.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?—sonrió, mostrándose alegre— .Buenos días, Lisanna.

—Buenos días, Natsu—Lisanna se levanto del sillón. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Natsu arqueó la ceja y movió la cabeza a un lado; como un súbito destello dentro de su cabeza recordó que en ese día hace diecisiete años el había nacido. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan despistado para olvidar su propio cumpleaños? Se dio una palmada en la frente; Lisanna suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños, verdad?—le preguntó con una mirada que pedía paciencia.

—No lo olvide, solo que no lo recordé en el momento exacto—se excuso, rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, Lisanna se dio cuenta de que aunque tuviera puesto el uniforme, Natsu aun lucia con la típica apariencia del recién despertado. De no ser por su cumpleaños, Lisanna lo regañaría acerca de lo importa que era llegar temprano a la escuela.

—Deberías apresurarte o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

El cumpleañero quiso contestarle pero ambos escucharon como el sonido de las gotas que caían aumentaba en el exterior. Natsu se asomó por la ventana dándose cuenta que esta vez el agua venia acompañada de granizo, no solo eso, la lluvia aumentaba lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que el clima empeoraría antes de que le diera tiempo de acomodar sus libros y cuadernos escolares, arrepintiéndose de no hacerlo la noche anterior, como cualquier estudiante normal.

— ¿Qué tal si te adelantas al colegio?—propuso el chico.

Strauss quiso oponerse a la idea de ir sola a la escuela pues tenia planeado darle su regalo de cumpleaños en la entrada del colegio, pues se encontraba guardado en los casilleros por temor de que su hermano mayor Elfman lo encontrara y malinterpretara la intención, ya que unas veces era demasiado protector. Decidió hacerle caso a Natsu puesto que el clima empeoraba, recogió su paraguas que se escurría afuera y emprendió marcha al lugar educativo.

— ¡Prométeme que no tardaras tanto, tengo una sorpresa para ti!—grito alegre a lo lejos.

— ¡Lo haré!—contestó de igual manera.

Dragneel se sintió tranquilo al saber que al menos ella llegaría temprano a la escuela; si Mirajane y Elfman se enteraran que ella habría llegado tarde a la escuela por su culpa, las cosas se pondrían muy feas para él. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Natsu se lavó la cara, el cabello, se cepilló los dientes, y se acomodo perfectamente el uniforme. Cuando al fin estuvo listo para irse a la escuela, su estomago gruño de hambre, sin pensarlo dos veces redirigió su marcha a la cocina.

En medio, sobre la mesa, se encontraba un pequeño pastel con cubierta rosa que era adornado por un dragón rojo con alas extendidas y llamas saliendo de su hocico. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron al ver lo delicioso que se veía ese pastel. Junto al postre, encontró una nota:

"Para nuestro querido e hiperactivo hijo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Lamentamos no poder estar contigo el día de hoy, así que te dejamos este pequeño regalo. Te quieren, tus padres.

P.D. Recuerda lavar los trastes que ensucies o te las veras conmigo cuando regrese. Atte. Igneel.

Natsu rió levemente al imaginarse a su padre escribir eso sin que se diera cuenta su madre.

Lo que para muchos significaba un detalle bastante infantil ver a un dragón plasmado en el pastel de alguien que cumple diecisiete años, para el chico no era así. Esa posible tradición cumpleañera había surgido ese mismo día pero trece años atrás. Natsu salía del kínder avergonzado con un dibujo sosteniendo en manos, a su lado caminaba Lisanna tratando de reconfortarlo. Cuando Igneel los vio salir le pregunto a Natsu el porque la cara tan larga si era su cumpleaños, su hijo no contestó. El padre lleno de curiosidad fue entonces con su fuente más confiable. Lisanna le platicó como ese día la maestra les pidió a todos que dibujara lo que desearían ser de grandes, mientras que otros se dibujaban a si mismos como doctores, bomberos y policías; Natsu se había dibujado a si mismo como un dragón, argumentando que el cuando creciera, quisiera ser uno. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la clase estallara en risa, la maestra trato de calmar las risas de todos, pero las burlas hacia el pequeño ya estaban echas, no ayudaba mucho que su apellido fuera Dragneel.

Cuando el pequeño Natsu llegó a su casa, ya era la hora de comer. Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. La cena termino con un silencio bastante raro, pues Natsu era el que más hacia ruido al comer. Granadine se retiró a la cocina solo para volver un pastel envuelto todavía en el paquete.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natsu!—exclamaron los dos, intentando hacer que su hijo sonriera.

Dragneel siguió con la cabeza abajo; Igneel dio un suspiró y le acercó el pastel.

—Vamos Natsu, ábrelo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

El pequeño alzo la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza, tomo uno de los listones y lo jaló; no era que tuviera muchas ganas de ver la sorpresa, solo lo hacia para no hacer sentir triste a sus padres. Fue una gran sorpresa para el encontrarse con un detallado dragón blanco en la cubierta del pastel,

— ¡Genial, un dragón de hielo!—exclamo encantado el niño.

— ¿Dragón de hielo?—comento confuso Igneel—. Creía que era de fuego blanco.

—T e equivocas—respondió Natsu—, este es uno de hielo.

Su padre estaba a punto de contradecirle, pero fue golpeado por su esposa con el codo. Ella le lanzo una mirada que solo él pudo entender: "Deja de discutir con Natsu, o de lo contario dormirás en la sala.

Igneel sonrió nerviosamente mientras movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

—Natsu—hablo con dulzura su mama—, tal vez no puedas ser un dragón, pero te prometo que cada cumpleaños recibirás uno.

Y desde ese cumpleaños, Natsu recibía en forma de pastel al ser que deseaba tanto ser de pequeño. Aunque siempre se preguntó del porque hasta ahora había recibido un clásico dragón de fuego; ya que en sus demás aniversarios de vida, recibía dragones de distintos elementos.

Alzo los hombros, tomando una cuchara y un plato del fregadero. Se sentó en una de las sillas dispuesto a devorar el pastel, con un movimiento tomo un pequeño trozo dirigiéndolo a su boca. Antes de que pudiera saborear el dulce postre, recordó la promesa que le había echo a Lisanna acerca de no llegar tan tarde. Bajó la cuchara tratando de pensar en una forma de desayunar y no llegar tarde al mismo tiempo. Pensó y pensó hasta que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, su gran idea llegó tras analizar lo que su amiga había dicho: "Prométeme que no tardaras tanto". Natsu golpeó sus dos puños con alegría, Lisanna le había echo prometer que no tardara tanto, eso significaba que se podía retrasar un poco, siempre y cuando no fuera por mucho tiempo. Volvió a tomar el bocadillo en sus manos, llevándolo a la boca. Sus papilas gustativas saltaron de alegría al saborear la dulce comida. El cumpleañero se sonrojo pues el pastel estaba delicioso.

Mientras el pastel se iba acabando con cada bocado, Dragneel recargaba sus energías. Ni por sus más locos pensamientos pensaría que seria apuñalado; solo le quedaba una hora de vida.

* * *

Lisanna lo seguía esperando en la entrada del colegio, aun mirando fijamente con la esperanza de que esos mechones rosados aparecieran en la vuelta de la esquina. La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse pues aquellas gruesas gotas que caían se habían convertido en gotas muy finas. Ella sostenía en brazos una pequeña caja adornada con un colorido papel rosado con lunares verdes; el moño bien formado y hecho por ella misma, aprendido por clases de internet que había tomado una semana antes, puesto que quería que su regalo fuera muy especial, era de color verde. La pequeña de los Strauss suspiró, preguntándose si Natsu había descubierto aquella debilidad de la promesa acerca de llegar tarde, se recordó que para la próxima promesa debía ser más específica.

Los alumnos seguían llegando, algunos venían en parejas mixtas bajo un solo paraguas bastantes sonrojados. Ella sentía un poco de envidia hacia ellos, quería estar bajo la sombrilla junto a Natsu, por esa razón se había dirigido a su casa en vez de esperarlo en el mismo lugar. Bajó la mirada, apenada al saber que estaba fantaseando con su amigo de la infancia, sus mejillas se tornaron en rojo. No supo en que momento comenzó a sentir atracción por él, fue como si un día lo quería como un hermano, y al siguiente lo quería como su pareja de toda la vida. Se sintió un poco boba al pensar sobre eso, si consultaba con su amiga Levy, ella le diría que fue a causa de su maduración femenina, provocada por las hormonas; pero si en cambio se lo contaba a Erza, Scarlet no descansaría hasta obligarla a confesarle sus sentimientos a Dragneel. En cambio ella, pensaba que el amor era misterioso y trabajaba de una extraña forma.

Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con una chica de cabellera azul que la miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Soñando despierta de nuevo?

Lisanna se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza de saber que su amiga se le quedó mirando mientras ella fantaseaba.

—Estas equivocada—dijo con dificultad por la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes Li-chan—comentó con alegría—, no le diré a nadie que estabas fantaseando con Natsu.

Se volvió a ruborizar de golpe; no importaba que tan buena fuera para mentir, nunca podía engañar a Levy, menos si se trataba del chico de cabellera rosada

Para Mcgarden, ver a su amiga sonrojada era una de las cosas más tiernas que ella pudiera ver. Siempre le había parecido que la buena actitud de Lisanna combinada con su inocencia, era una mezcla difícil de encontrar en una chica. Cerró su paraguas de color amarillo, camino hacia el interior de la escuela, y se poso a un lado de su amiga para observar mejor el objeto que ella sostenía.

—Parece que tú también te has acordado de su cumpleaños—. Levy metió la mano en su mochila, sacando un pequeño regalo en forma de rectángulo.

Lisanna arqueó la ceja; no pudo negar que sentía un poco de celos al saber que ella no era la única mujer que le regalaba algo a Natsu, exceptuando a su madre.

Levy no tardo en descubrir esa mirada de celos en su amiga.

—No te preocupes Li-chan, no pienso arrebatártelo—sonrió con picardía—. Esto es solo para agradecerle su amistad.

Strauss sintió que las palabras de su amiga decían la verdad.

La amistad de Mcgarden y Dragneel había comenzado a finales de primavera de hace dos años. En ese entonces, Levy apenas comenzaba como una simple "nueva estudiante" en el colegio. Teniendo una inteligencia un poco superior, mezclada con lo responsable que era. No tardó en ser la favorita de los profesores y ser el ejemplo a seguir. Fue entonces cuando algunos estudiantes de grado mayor comenzaron a sentirse molestos con su sola presencia; comenzándola a molestar con uno de sus aspectos más notables: su delgada figura. El acoso escolar hacia ella inicio con leves murmullos entre los estudiantes, después fue aumentando a comentarios indirectos hacia ella como "serás mas inteligente que yo, pero al menos mi novia tiene mas pechos que tú" por parte de los hombres; las mujeres no se quedaban atrás con los insultos pues los suyos eran mas ofensivos: "Es una lastima que no puedas rellenar tu sostén con cerebro". Ella perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lloró en el baño y deseo simplemente dejar de existir. El temor de que el maltrato escolar aumentara si los acusaba con los profesores, era demasiado para ella, así que prefería permanecer con la boca cerrada.

Su actitud depresiva despareció el día que lo conoció a Natsu. Esa misma tarde, un grupo de chicos la siguieron desde el colegio. Temerosa decidió cambiar de ruta, terminando hasta un callejón. Levy se arrinconó en una de las esquinas esperando lo peor; cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo pero. Solo escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose cada vez más, cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro su piel se puso como la de una gallina.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—oyó una voz con tono de preocupación.

Abrió los ojos solo para visualizar como un chico de cabellos rosados la miraba de igual manera. Miró a sus alrededores, encontrando a sus perseguidores inmóviles y con la parte superior de su cuerpo hundido en el contenedor de basura.

Dragneel volteó para poder mirar lo que ella.

— ¿Tú les hiciste eso?—preguntó temerosa y sorprendida.

—Si, cuando salía de la escuela los vi seguirte con una actitud sospechosa, los seguí y bueno—Natsu hizo una pausa, recordando lo sencillo que fue darles una paliza—, el resto es historia.

Dragneel le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Para él era normal, sin embargo para Levy, significarían el fin de su acoso. Al día siguiente Natsu lanzo una amenaza general a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestar nuevamente a Levy, que por su reputación de peleador callejero invicto, fue bastante eficiente. El siguiente año fue mejor para ella, todos los que la molestaban se habían graduado o abandonado la escuela, dejando a la chica en si comenzar casi dese cero; esta vez teniendo la amistad de Natsu y Lisanna.

—Por cierto, ¿pensé que vendrías acompañada con Natsu y Mirajane?—Mcgarden buscó con la mirada a la hermana mayor y al chico de la blanca sonrisa.

—Mi hermana tenia la primera hora libre, así que se quedo un poco más en casa, y Natsu—Lisanna torció un poco la boca—, se quedó dormido.

—Típico de él—comento alegre Levy—. Tendrás que hacerle entender algunas cosas en cuanto ustedes dos sean pareja.

Lisanna se volvió a sonrojar; Mcgarden rió levemente, nunca se cansaría de ver la expresión de vergüenza de su amiga.

* * *

Después de que enjabonara y lavara los trastes que acababa de utilizar. Natsu ordenó sus útiles escolares, descubriendo con mucha pena en unos de sus horarios que le tocaba la limpieza del salón. Bajó el cabeza resignado puesto que no tendría escapatoria; su mejor amiga era la hermana menor de Mirajane, "la demonio del distrito" y encargada de que se cumplieran los labores después de clases. Oculto bajo un bello rostro, era una mujer bastante peligrosa.

Solo había una cosa más temerosa que escuchar que Natsu Dragneel estaba enojado, y eso era escuchar que Mirajane estaba enojada. Puesto que al menos con el chico de podía negociar, en cambio con la hermana mayor, todo ardía literalmente en llamas si incumplías con la limpieza.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos pensando en como una persona tan agradable como Lisanna podría ser familiar de Mirajane.

— ¿Y si Lisanna es igual a su hermana en el interior?—pensó Natsu.

Los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar al pensar eso. Dragneel decidió apresurarse puesto que si Mira se enteraba que había llegado tarde, habría un castigo severo. Justo cuando tomo la mochila y la colgó a su hombro derecho, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Ya que le quedaba de paso, decidió abrir la puerta, esta vez esperando a un vendedor. Fue otra sorpresa encontrase con otra chica. Natsu movió la cabeza un poco desconcertado, aquella mujer de alrededor de entre los veinte y veinticinco años traía un enorme regalo en forma de rectángulo.

—Disculpa, ¿Natsu Dragneel?—preguntó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Yo soy Natsu. ¿Quién eres tú?—. Por más que intentó tratar de recordar quien era ella, no pudo reconocerla.

—Mi nombre no importa, lo único que me interesa es entregarte este obsequio.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para el cumpleañero que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La extraña mujer le lanzo el regalo a la cara, bloqueando su vista. No pudo visualizar el momento en que ella sacaba una espada desde el obsequio, ni tampoco supo el momento en que el filo del arma atravesaba su corazón.

—Vengo a entregarte…la muerte—fue lo que escuchó salir de las palabras de aquella chica antes de caer al suelo.

Mirajane Strauss caminaba alegre hacia la escuela. Agradeció al los cielos que su maestro les diera la hora libre puesto que el tendría que ir al doctor. También dio una pequeña oración para que no fuera nada grave. Ensimismada en su alegría, un pensamiento llego a otro hasta recordar el día que era; sin duda pensaba felicitar al futuro novio de su hermana, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría libre de sus deberes. Más por una costumbre que como un atajo, tomo el camino habitual que tomaba junto con su hermana y Natsu.

Reconoció la casa de Dragneel varios metros antes de llegar ya que casi siempre jugaban ellos cuatro, contando a Elfman, en la casa del chico. Pasó por enfrente de ella, viendo una escena bastante extraña, una chica de larga cabellera morada estaba postrada sosteniendo una espada en brazos. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, la extraña chica frunció el ceño para después dar un enorme salto hacia el tejado y desaparecer de la mirada de Mirajane.

La mayor de las Strauss dejo caer su paraguas para quedar totalmente en shock, el objeto que la cubría de la ligera lluvia fue arrastrado por el viento al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba aterrorizada al ver que Natsu Dragneel se desangraba en el suelo, acercándose cada vez mas a las puertas de la muerte.

**Hola lectores de fanfiction, agradezco que le hayan dedicado un poco de tiempo a mi nueva historia. Si tuviste el tiempo de leerla, espero que también lo tengas para dejarme tu humilde opinión; hazme saber en que puedo mejorar para así ser mejor cada día. **

**También quiero darle un agradecimiento especial al escritor/traductor Nestor In, por ayudarme a decidir que historia publicar primero; esperen más sorpresas por que esto se pondrá bueno. **

**Y pues, como me falta inspiración, solo les dejare el próximo nombre del siguiente cap.**

**Siguiente capitulo: Resurrección.**


	2. Resurrección

**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Podría continuar con el resto de la oración, pero mejor pasemos a la historia, ya que mi inspiración puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.**

**Capítulo dos: Resurrección.**

Una extraña brisa repentina surgió en medio del callejón donde se encontraba una conocida franquicia de pizzas cuyo lema era: "Echas con en mismo sabor de Italia". Para esa hora, el pequeño restaurante ya había dejado de atender a los clientes, pero aun manteniendo las luces de la cocina abierta pues los empleados tenía que dejar en perfecto orden su lugar de trabajo.

Guiado por su instinto, un gato negro descendió desde el edificio de a un lado, sin lugar a dudas estaba hambriento. Dio un ágil alto desde un bote de basura hasta el suelo, olfateó el aire captando el olor de las sardinas que se encontraban en el interior del establecimiento. Se sentó enfrente de la puerta trasera y comenzó a lamberse las patas. El pequeño felino se había convertido desde hace tres meses en la mascota no oficial de uno de los empleados, que por ser el último en marcharse, le regalaba sobras de comida que estaba destinado a desecharse.

La brisa resopló en el lugar alertando al gato de que algo extraño sucedería pronto; la pequeña criatura peluda se puso de pie, mirando fijamente en lo más profundo del callejón. Sacó sus garras dispuesto ha atacar mientras mostraba ferozmente sus colmillos. Una corriente de electricidad se comenzó a generar en el lugar, provocando que el aviso alumbrante del restaurant estallara espontáneamente. El pequeño gato huyo asustado sin importarle sus alimentos. Uno de los empelados, el que lo alimentaba para ser preciso, salió disparado del lugar para corroborar que había sido esa explosión. Miró el ahora destruido aviso, descubriendo los rayos de electricidad que se generaban en el callejón.

Entró cauteloso en el cauteloso lugar sosteniendo como arma el cucharon con el que movía la salsa. La corriente de electricidad se detuvo, dando paso a que se originara un pequeño agujero negro; el valiente muchacho se acerco lentamente tratando de combatir la idea de no huir despavorido. El hueco se fue agrandando con cada segundo que pasaba hasta tomar el tamaño de dos metros de ancho.

Todo esa escena parecía una escena de ciencia ficción para el muchacho, solo esperaba que algún monstruo babeante saliera del lugar para devorarlo. Trató de correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, fue entonces cuando vio salir algo del agujero. No fue un tentáculo babeante ni tampoco una monstruosa garra, si no que fue una ordinaria mano humana. Esta emergió lentamente seguida del brazo, el torso, las piernas y la cabeza salieron casi al mismo tiempo revelando a un sujeto encapuchado.

El hueco se cerró casi al instante, el extraño miró detenidamente el lugar hasta toparse con el joven asustado. Se acerco muy despacio tratando de no asustarlo más de lo que ya parecía.

— ¿Qué fecha es hoy?—preguntó indiferente.

El empleado movió temeroso los labios hasta que su boca pudo articular las palabras que quería decir.

—Veintisiete de Junio.

Aunque no pudieran ver su rostro, el encapuchado arqueo la ceja, extrañado de que solo le había dado media respuesta.

—Me refiero al año, idiota—habló con un tono de impaciencia.

Antes de que el joven adquiriera el valor de volver a responderle, una hoja de periódico fue levantada con el aire de la noche y fue impactada en el rostro del empleado. El extraño se acercó, interesado en ver la fecha de aquel diario. Al ver que año era sintió dos emociones completamente opuestas. Una era la de la felicidad por haber llegado con bien a su destino, pues no se fiaba de aquella página incompleta que había encontrado acerca de cómo viajar en el tiempo; la otra era de ira, pues ese estúpida magia se había equivocado de tiempo, enviándolo un mes después de la fecha en que el quería llegar.

—Espero que aun haya solución—murmuró para si mismo.

El encapuchado retrocedió a la oscuridad del lugar y literalmente fue absorbido por las sombras, dejando desmayado al empleado debido a la impresión. Una gran sombra en forma de círculo apareció en la parte superior de un edificio. El encapuchado volvió a emerger desde lo profundo. Por la altura del edificio, casi se podía ver entera la ciudad de Magnolia

Rogue Cheney se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, la brisa nocturna sacudió su cabello dividido en dos partes. A pesar de solo tener un solo ojo, esa vista le pareció simplemente espectacular. Trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto esa ciudad tan reluciente, la nostalgia se apoderó de él por un momento. Recordó como su vida fue tan apacible en esa época, donde su única preocupación era aprobar la escuela. Sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo que no tenía. En la lejanía, visualizo su objetivo, un gran rascacielos en construcción, ese era el primero de los dos objetivos que los habían echo retroceder en el tiempo.

Nuevamente fue rodeado por las sombras para aparecer en el lejano lugar que hasta hace poco observaba. En la entrada de la construcción se encontraban una gran montaña de arena y cemento; dos grandes grúas se encontraban estacionadas casi simulando ser los guardias nocturnos. Salto fácilmente la reja de seguridad para ver la enorme estructura que se alzaba enfrente de él. Observó a su alrededor, tratando de localizar el lugar donde lo encontraría. A pesar de que la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente, para Rogue no era un problema, de hecho, se sentía cómodo en esa oscuridad. Sin mencionar que veía perfectamente bien debido a sus poderes.

—Enterrada en los escombros, detrás de una pared, guardada en una antigua caja.

Repitió la localización que el Natsu de su época le había dicho. Tardo poco menos de tres minutos en encontrar la pila de escombros que estaba formada por madera podrida y lo que alguna vez fueron paredes. Levantó su mano izquierda hacia el montón, cerro su puño con fuerza; la pila de escombros fue rodeada por sombra que la pulverizo al instante, dejando al descubierto un pequeño objeto.

—Bingo.

A pesar de ser una persona seria, Rogue no pudo contener su sonrisa de felicidad al recoger la pequeña caja echa de madera que parecía muy antigua debido a las extrañas marcas que tenia. La abrió, un enorme destello de color rojo deslumbró sus ojos. Cheney tomo el pequeño objeto luminoso, desecho la caja y volvió a desaparecer en las sombras para buscar el segundo y más importantes de sus objetivos: Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Un poco antes de que el viajero en el tiempo arribara, el ambiente en el lugar donde había muerto Natsu se volvía agitado. Mirajane Strauss corrió en su auxilio y en un intento por salvarle la vida llamó a los paramédicos, pero cuando ellos llegaron y a era demasiado tarde, Natsu había dejado de respirar. La policía llegó media hora después del deceso para corroborar el posible asesinato del menor; Mira que aun sostenía llorando el cadáver tuvo que ser separado para que rindiera la declaración. La entrada de la casa fue cercada con una tira policiaca: "no acercarse, escena del crimen", dos policías corpulentos fueron puestos de guardia para alejar a todos los curiosos que en hasta ese momento se habían acercado. En medio de todo el ajetreó y la agitación del ambiente, un automóvil negro se detuvo en la entrada del lugar anunciando su llegada con una sola sirena de color azul.

Cuando Gildarts Clive recibió se entero por parte de los demás de un posible homicidio cerca de las zonas residenciales, le pareció extraño que alguien muriera cerca de esas zonas tan tranquilas; le parecía que era un caso mas, hasta que escuchó la dirección. Le dio un sorbo a su café para salir de su oficina y dirigirse al lugar a toda prisa sintiendo un sentimiento de incertidumbre que se generaba en su pecho. Todo el cuerpo policial que se encontraba ahí se sorprendió al ver llegar al capitán del departamento policial arribaba. El corazón de Gildarts comenzó a latir mas rápido al ver que la escena del crimen se encontraba en la entrada del hogar de uno de sus mejores amigos. Bajó del automóvil, mirando hacia el frente tratando de ver quien era la victima tendida en el suelo y cubierta por una sabana. Pasó de largo, devolviendo el saludo formal que le daban los demás, cruzó la línea de seguridad; justo a un metro de la victima localizó a Mirajane siendo interrogada.

Un escalofrió recorrió su ser, aceleró su paso hasta llegar a un lado del cuerpo. Acercó lentamente la mano a la tela que lo cubría, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la victima no fuera quien él pensaba; retiró la parte que cubría la cara. El miedo del capitán se confirmó en cuanto pudo ver esos característicos mechones rosados, apartó la mirada pues sentía que le faltaba el aire con tan solo ver el cadáver de a quien consideraba como un hijo. La sensación de llorar se hizo presente, tuvo que contenerla pues debía mantener su postura.

—Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?—preguntó uno de los oficiales.

Gildarts no contestó, sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría y había despertado en una cruel pesadilla.

— ¿Se siente bien?—volvió a preguntar tras no recibir respuesta. El uniformado fue testigo de cómo la mirada del capitán lucia perdida y como repentinamente se cayó hincado al suelo cubriéndose la boca, como si tratara de contener el llanto— ¡Oh dios mío, paramédicos!—grito asustado el recluta.

Los asistentes médicos llegaron deprisa a asistir al capitán, pero él les dio la negativa a su asistencia argumentando que ya se había repuesto. Se reincorporó lentamente como si ahora cargara una gran pesadez en su ser. Trató de regular su respiración para poder tranquilizarse y pensar razonablemente. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez hacia la Mirajane, pues quería saber lo que había sucedido. Tocó el hombro del policía que la estaba interrogando dándole a entender que el continuaría con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Mirajane?—le preguntó mas por el protocolo, pues ya sabia la respuesta.

—Lo lamento Gildarts—sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer—. Yo trate de salvarlo, pero no pude—comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras volvía a llorar.

A pesar de su postura como capitán, Gildarts tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la abrazo.

—Todo esta bien—le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla—, no fue tu culpa, Mira—la separo de él para mirarla directa a los ojos—. Se que esto será difícil para ti, pero ¿podrías contarme lo que paso?

Escuchó atentamente el relato de ella, del porque se dirigía a esa hora a la escuela y había tomado ese rumbo; pero lo mas importante para el fue escuchar el momento en que ella se encontraba con el asesino y de los últimos instantes de la vida de Natsu.

— ¿Crees que podrías identificarla, a la asesina?

—No lo se—titubeó—, todo paso tan rápido.

Aunque Gildarts sabia que ellas dos se habían encontrado cara a cara, era caso imposible que Mira la reconociera, pues el shock que había sufrido al ver morir a su amigo había echo que la apariencia de la asesina fuera remplazada por la del chico desangrándose.

—Descuida, todo saldrá bien—lo volvió a decir para tranquilizarse. Se quitó el saco de para ponerlo en los hombros de la chica.

El capitán le sonrió y se marchó pues debía saber que progresos habi9a echo los demás acerca de la escena, pero fue detenido por una pregunta.

— ¿Debería llamar a los padres de Natsu?—preguntó Mira viendo el suelo. En su mente se imaginaba el dolor que sentirían Igneel y Granadine al saberlo— ¿Y a mi hermana?

—Espera a que Lisanna salga de la escuela—respondió sin voltear a mirarla—, no querrás que este pensando en eso durante todo el día escolar; en cuanto a los padres—hizo una pausa que se prolongo mas de lo debido—, yo les avisare.

—Capitán, ¿usted conocía a la victima?—preguntó un oficial acercándose a él para ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente a él y a la testigo—Es que como vi su reacción al ver al cadáver

—Él era como un hijo para mí—contestó cortante; con el único pensamiento de encerrar de por vida a la maldita que le había arrebatado la vida al muchacho.

El teléfono timbro por tercera vez resonando en la oficina vacía de Igneel. El orgulloso padre en esos momentos se encontraba en una importante junta acerca de como generar más publicidad para su empresa. La reunión se había prolongado más de lo debido pues su discurso realmente debía de ser muy convincente, pues ser el director creativo de la empresa donde trabajaba le atribuía mucha presión. Igneel entró satisfecho por la buena impresión que había causado frente a la mesa directiva; lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido característico del teléfono que en esos momentos timbraba por quinta vez. Descolgó el teléfono creyendo que detrás de la otra línea seria su esposa, preguntándole si había recordado el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Hace diez años Igneel por tanta carga laboral olvido el cumpleaños de su propio hijo, este error siempre lo perseguiría debido a que los años siguientes, Granadine siempre le llamaba para recordarle de esa fecha, inclusive si no necesitara que le recordaran.

—Hola—respondió. Por un segundo se imaginó la clásica oración que decía su esposa: "Espero que este año no lo hayas olvidado"

— ¿Igneel?—escuchó desde la otra línea.

El recordatorio innecesario que pensaba recibir Dragneel se convirtió sorpresivamente en la llamada de uno de sus más antiguos amigos. Reconoció la voz casi al instante, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ignorando completamente del ¿por qué? lo llamaba.

— ¡Gildarts, cuanto tiempo sin hablar!— exclamó con alegría— ¡A que se debe que el temible capitán de la policía me hable! Espera, al fin has encontrado tiempo a tu apretada agenda para hacer esa parrillada de la que acordamos—bromeó, pues no le parecía nada extraño que su amigo le hablara, de hecho, pensaba que le pediría que le diera las felicitaciones a Natsu de su parte.

Gildarts apretó los dientes, sostuvo con fuerza el auricular del teléfono público donde hablaba. En esos momentos deseaba con todo su ser que esa llamada se hubiera generada para tratar una futura convivencia familiar, toda la familia Dragneel en convivencia con su sobrina Levy, su hija Cana, y él mismo; pasándola bien en una tarde asoleada y friendo carne.

Sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, ya era el momento de destruir esas fantasías y volver a Igneel a la cruda realidad.

—Igneel, ese no el motivo por el cual te hable, lo que pasa es que—Clive no pudo terminar la oración pues sentía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento.

Dragneel sintió algo raro en la voz de su amigo, como si estuviera llena de dolor, eso le dio un escalofrió.

— ¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó un poco alterado.

Gildarts suspiró en un intento por recuperarse.

—Se trata de Natsu—dijo con voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

La poca tranquilidad que sentía Igneel en su interior fue destruida al escuchar como el nombre de su hijo era mencionado por esa voz llena de dolor. De inmediato captó la idea, si Gildarts le llamaba para hablar de su hijo con ese tono, nada bueno podía ser.

— ¿Qué sucede con Natsu?—preguntó casi al instante—, ¿acaso le ha pasado algo malo?—el miedo comenzaba a crecer en su interior al escuchar un silencio desde la otra línea. — ¡Maldita sea Gildarts, responde!—exclamó eufórico.

—Natsu…ha sido encontrado muerto.

Igneel se quedó helado ante tal revelación, de su boca solo salieron rastros parecidos a palabras pues no podía articular ninguna palabra. El miedo que creyó enterrar hace ocho años comenzaba a resurgir; era la misma sensación que había sentido al enterarse de su primera hija había muerto.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué Natsu ha…—se recargó en su escritorio pues sentía que pronto caería.

Gildarts pudo escuchar el momento en que su amigo comenzaba a llorar.

—Igneel, ahora necesito que te tranquilices—aconsejó—. Cuando estés un poco mejor telefonéame—. Estaba a punto de colgar pero fue frenado por la voz de su amigo.

—Por favor Gildarts, no cuelgues—dijo sollozando—, siento que si cuelgas, perderé por siempre a mi hijo, ¿estas completamente seguro de que es él?—preguntó con la esperanza de que hubieran equivocado de cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Igneel. Yo mismo he reconocido el cadáver—Gildarts recordó la mirada sin vida del menor—. Se que es difícil para ti—se secó las lagrimas—, ¿si quieres podría llamar a Granadine y decirle…

—No te preocupes—interrumpió—, yo mismo lo hare.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, el capitán colgó al escuchar como él padre del difunto ahogaba un grito mientras rompía en llanto. Se talló los ojos para desaparecer las lágrimas que había dejado escapar, pues no quería que los demás policías creyeran que investigaría el caso por tomarlo personal.; podría recibir una queja de sus superiores y quedar fuera del caso en un santiamén. Debía tomarlo el asesinato con profesionalidad, sin involucrarse sentimentalmente.

Lejos de la mirada de toda aquella multitud investigadora, la chica de larga cabellera veía la escena indiferente en una de las azoteas, en la lejanía. No se sentía satisfecha de haber cumplido la misión, al contrario, un gran remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. Miró su espada, la punta aun estaba manchada por la sangre de su victima, se sintió asqueada. Arrojó la espada y se arrodillo abrazándose a si misma, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; se cubrió la boca tratando de ocultar su llanto. ¿Cómo pudo haber echo algo tan monstruoso? Nunca en su vida había arrebatado la vida de una persona; pero ahora ya era tarde, acababa de darle fin a la persona que la había salvado en el pasado. Trató de meterse a la cabeza la idea de que todo era por un bien mayor, pero esto no lograba justificar lo que había echo; ahora el futuro tendría grandes repercusiones ya que él había dejado de existir.

Comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente como un fantasma, era tiempo de volver a su propia línea temporal. Ahora vería con sus propios ojos las consecuencias que tuvieron sus acciones; cerró sus ojos, pensando en un futuro mejor para ella y para toda la humanidad.

* * *

Rogue estaba a punto de culminar su misión, solo tenia que hacer algo que la parecía un poco desagradable. El viento soplo en un modo escalofriante, casi como advirtiéndole que se marchara del cementerio, que no se atreviera a profanar la tumba e interrumpir el descanso de los muertos. Claro que al joven del futuro le importaban un comino ese tipo de señales, había sido enviado para salvar, o mejor dicho, rescatar una vida de las profundidades del hades; si no lo hacia, el cementerio necesitaría mucho mas espacio para el futuro. Se acercó lentamente tratando de mantener el respeto hacia los no vivos; observó con curiosidad una tumba ovalada echa de mármol. El objeto simbólico parecía nuevo, puesto que las letras de los nombres que descansaban en esa tumba lucían relucientes.

Cheney se arrodillo frente a ella, junto sus manos y dedicó una pequeña oración para justificar sus acciones, también para pedirle perdón a la pequeña hada que descansaba junto con Natsu. Acarició la tumba como si fuera un ser viviente, leyó por última vez la leyenda que estaba escrita, puesto que en cuestión de minutos, la tumba luciría maltrecha:

"En memoria de Meredy y Natsu Dragneel, amados hijos. Descansa mi pequeña hada, puesto que ahora tu hermano dragón dormirá a tu lado"

El joven futurista sintió como un nudo se formaba en su pecho, realmente no quería separar a los dos hermanos, pero era necesario. Se concentro para invocar a las sombras que estaba cerca del lugar hasta formarlas en una sola, una vez que estuvieron unificadas, le hizo una señal con la mano para que descendiera al suelo. La sombra atravesó la superficie como un espectro, la tierra alrededor de la tumba comenzó a moverse, imitando a un ligero temblor. La hierba que cubría la tierra fue separada de ella junto con los adornos funerarios que aun se encontraban, entre ellos dos pequeñas figuras de porcelana, una que emulaba un hada y la otra un dragón.

El ataúd de madera donde Natsu descansaría por la eternidad emergió rápidamente desde las profundidades, haciendo volar la tumba de mármol. Rogue sintió un poco de miedo, pues no quería encontrarse con cadáver de su amigo putrefacto e hinchado. Se encaminó hasta el ataúd, dio un largo suspiro para abrirlo de un solo golpe. Una cortina de polvo se levantó al momento; cerró los ojos para no llevarse una terrible impresión. Abrió su ojo izquierdo para asegurarse de no ver algo jodidamente escalofriante, para su suerte, el cuerpo de Natsu aun estaba en perfectas condiciones visuales. Claro que lucia un pálido, un poco hinchado y con la cabellera sin brillo y alborotada. Rogue se alivió de no ver un cadáver putrefacto, pues no quería regresar a su línea temporal con ese recuerdo.

Lo más difícil ya había pasado, ahora todo seria relativamente sencillo para él. Levantó su mano provocando que una de las sombras del lugar también lo hiciera, le cambio la forma a su voluntad, que fue como la punta afilada de una daga; sonrió con tranquilidad antes de mandarla a travesar el pecho del difunto, irónicamente en el mismo lugar de la herida que había provocado su deceso. Hizo que la sombra regresara a él, de su capucha sacó el pequeño objeto brillante rojo, y lo lanzó hacia ella; volviéndola a mandar directo al cadáver. Pero esta en vez de volver a atravesarle el cadáver, deposito en la herida el pequeño objeto luminoso, en el mismo lugar que el corazón.

Retrocedió, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Primero escuchó un ligero sonido igual al del fuego cuando consume la madera, lo segundo fue como un fino vapor comenzaba a salir desde el lugar del reposo del cadáver, y lo tercero fue como el viento comenzaba a formar un pequeño remolino alrededor del ataúd. Después de eso, nada ocurrió, todos los extraños acontecimientos cesaron al instante, el cementerio volvió a su fúnebre tranquilidad.

Rogue arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso había echo algo mal?, cuando los otros habían recibido las gemas en su línea temporal habían ocurrido otras cosas. Maldijo en sus adentros el no conocer los efectos de esos objetos en los muertos, sabia que su poder podría ser ilimitado, ¿pero y si realmente tenían limite? Chasqueó la lengua, estaba por volver enfrente del cadáver, pero sus intenciones fueron frenadas pues fue mandado a volar por una enorme explosión de fuego proveniente del ataúd. El pandemonio estaba a punto de comenzar.

La enorme explosión de fuego se expandió solo para frenar su avance y volver a su punto de origen para volverse una gigantesca bola de fuego. Con un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, Cheney observó satisfecho como sus objetivos estaban completos.

De la gigantesca masa de fuego surgieron dos enormes llamas que asemejaban las garras de un dragón, segundos después emergieron las alas, las patas traseras y la cola. Por ultimo salió una enorme cabeza y la enorme bola de fuego fue tomando una forma distinta, asemejando al cuerpo restante del dragón. El enorme ser proveniente de la fantasía expandió sus alas, elevándose poco a poco hacia el cielo, hasta el punto en que podía ser visto en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Rogue por un momento temió que el dragón echo por las llamas echara a volar, seria un enorme problema tratar de seguir y detener a un ser de gran tamaño en una época en que eso no sucedería; pero sus miedos fueron desechados en cuanto el dragón comenzó a descender lentamente. Antes de tocar el suelo, el dragón abrió su enrome hocico y soltó un gran rugido ensordecedor, casi como si anunciara su llegada al mundo.

Cheney a pesar que aun no podía recuperar su sentido del escuchar, cubrió sus oídos pues el rugido era tan fuerte que lo arrastro varios metros hacia atrás. Varias tumbas se cuartearon, algunos arboles fueron arrancados, y muchos objetos hechos de vidrios provenientes de la ciudad estallaron en miles de pedazos.

Las llamas que conformaban al dragón comenzaron a extinguirse. El enorme reptil fue reduciéndose lentamente hasta tomar la forma y silueta de un humano. Tanto las garras delanteras como trasera se comenzaron a deformar hasta tomar la apariencia de unas manos y pies humanos. La enorme cabeza que aun emitía el rugido también comenzó a cambiar de forma. Rogue se acercó maravillado pues aseguraba que nunca en su vida volvería a ver tal espectáculo. Fue sacado de su maravilla por el rugido que se ahora se escuchaba mas como el grito de un humano. Fijó su vista hacia delante para ver como el dragón había desaparecido, siendo remplazado en su lugar por el cuerpo de un muchacho que todavía seguía ardiendo. La figura extendió sus brazos y piernas hacia un lado, extinguiendo el fuego que lo rodeaba.

Y de ahí surgió Natsu Dragneel completamente desnudo, respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo había vuelto a adquirir el tono de los vivos. Prácticamente lucia igual antes de que muriera, solo que ahora en vez de tener un corazón humano que lo mantenía con vida, había sido remplazado por el de un dragón.

Rogue se corrió hacia él, para frenar que cayera al piso. Natsu temblaba sujeto en sus brazos como un pequeño cachorro mojado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Dragneel mostraba confusión, mientras que la de Rogue mostraba esperanza.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Natsu.

**Hola lectores de fanfiction, agradezco que le hayan dedicado un poco de tiempo a mi nueva historia. Si tuviste el tiempo de leerla, espero que también lo tengas para dejarme tu humilde opinión; hazme saber en que puedo mejorar para así ser mejor cada día. **

**Por otro lado, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial así que daré respuesta a los reviews:**

**Stopletopluto: Gracias por decir que comencé bien, de hecho, tenia la idea de que el inicio era un poco lento. **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Una de mis más fieles lectoras, bueno pues como te mencione antes, es una pena que no te guste el Nali. Pero es necesario pues necesito esta pareja para que se desarrolle un hecho que cambiara el rumbo…**

**(Aparece Happy de la nada)**

**Happy: Estas dando Spoilers.**

**Mejor me callo, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**NekoFt: Gracias, espero contestar tu primera pregunta, aunque tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap para saber como se entero y la reacción de Lisanna en el siguiente cap.**

**Shirou Kiyama: Como tu review, solo diré, gracias por el apoyo, Bro.**

**Nestor In: Viejo, la parte en tu review que dice que Natsu seria revivido con un baile extraño al estilo de Michael Jackson, me hizo reír por varias horas, incluso me dolió el estomago. No suficiente con eso, me volví a reír al leer la palabra "Lemonada". Gracias y también te deseo suerte en tus proyectos, no olvidare los demás. Procura no morir de sed antes de que suba la "Lemonada"**

**La pregunta seria, lectores, ¿les gustaría que escriba una historia con lemon? Piénsenlo.**

**Se despide Lcsalamandra, no sin antes, dejarles un pequeño adelanto:**

— ¿Quién eres?

—Solo soy un simple mensajero.

Natsu miró a través de la ventana. Recostada en su cama y con la cama hundida se encontraba Lisanna con la cara hundida en su almohada.

—Lisanna—dijo casi en un susurró.

— ¿Natsu?

—Tú serás el responsable de grandes cambios en el futuro.

**Siguiente capitulo: Revelaciones **


	3. Revelaciones, primera parte

**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Podría continuar con el resto de la oración, pero mejor pasemos a la historia, ya que mi inspiración puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.**

**Capitulo tres: Revelaciones, primera parte **

Lisanna no tuvo otra opción que meterse a su salón al oír la campana y ver que Natsu aun no llegaba. Estaba un poco molesta con su mejor amigo por no cumplir la promesa de la mañana, aunque sabia que Natsu seria tan astuto para mentir y le daría una muy buena excusa al llegar. Tomó su asiento, miró a través de la ventana, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Pareces una chica enamorada—comentó Scarlet.

—Lo se—respondió Lisanna distraída.

Paso un momento antes de que Strauss pudiera reaccionar debidamente, casi se cae hacia atrás por la sorpresa de ver a Erza sentada delante de ella, y eso no seria raro si no fuera porque Scarlet era un grado mayor. Recuperada, sonrió nerviosamente, no quería darle señales a la chica pelirroja de que traía un regalo para Natsu pues las cosas se pondrían un poco difíciles.

— ¿Y dime quien es el afortunado?—preguntó Scarlet rediciendo el espacio personal entre ellas.

Por culpa de su distracción, Lisanna se había envuelto en u gran problema y ahora ya no habría marcha atrás. Ella tenia pasadas experiencias con Scarlet acerca del amor; asegurando con todo su ser que a veces Erza podía ser un poco molesta. Strauss aun recordaba esa incomoda experiencia cuando su amiga pelirroja le obligo a declarársele a un niño cuando apenas tenían diez años. Lisanna había cometido el error de decir que aquel infante era un poco lindo, esas palabras bastaron para que Erza apareciera de la nada y la convenciera de declarársele, incluso la obligo a decirle que si quería ser su esposo. Afortunadamente para esa edad, el pobre niño se asustó pensando que Lisanna podría ser una acosadora y salió corriendo, jamás le volvió a hablar en todo el curso escolar. Pero a Lisanna no le importaba, pues en ese entonces Natsu la animó ante tal vergüenza, diciéndole que no importaba si ese niño no quería casarse con ella, pues él siempre estaría a su lado.

La menor de los Strauss sin saberlo se volvió a sonrojar, cada vez que pensaba en algo siempre terminaba recordando a su mejor amigo. Pareciera que no era su día, pues Erza noto su sonrojo, provocando que los ánimos para ayudar a su mejor amiga aumentaran.

— ¡Si estas enamorada!—exclamó emocionada a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos— ¡Vamos Lisanna, aquel chico debe saberlo de inmediato, el amor no se debe posponer ni un minuto!—la tomó de una mano, caso obligándola a salir del salón.

Lisanna puro jurar en ese instante ver como un incesante fuego ardía de la misma manera que la voluntad de su amiga. Debía pensar algo rápido, pues solo pensar que sería Erza quien la obligaría a declararse a Natsu no era su mejor idea para comenzar su ansiada relación amorosa con él. No claro que no, Lisanna imaginaba que seria Dragneel quien daría el primer paso, llevándola a un lugar apartado, donde pudieran tener privacidad. Ahí los labios de Natsu pronunciarían las dos palabras que ella anhelaba tanto escuchar desde hace cuatro años: "Me gustas". Después de eso vendría un leve sonrojo en ambos, pasarían unos momentos en que Lisanna haría esperar a Natsu, pues le parecía lindo verlo sonrojado; sentiría como su corazón latía descontroladamente para darle esa respuesta y que ambos se pudieran amar como ellos quisieran. Era una visión tan linda y perfecta que incluso la volvió a hundir en sus fantasías; para cuando pudo regresar al mundo real, Erza la había arrastrado hasta el patio de la escuela.

—Ahora que lo pienso—Erza se llevo la mano al mentón—, aun no me has dicho quien es él.

—Erza—habló con un poco de miedo, pues no quería provocar la ira de Scarlet—, no creo que sea necesario hacer tanto alboroto por…—se cubrió la boca, deseando nunca haber dicho eso.

Una aura de fuego apareció alrededor de Erza.

— ¡De que estas hablas Lisanna, el amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo, y no dejare que eso sea frenado solo por tu simple timidez!—sus ojos brillaban esperanzados de formar una nueva pareja.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir con su monologo de lo importante que es amar a alguien cuando sintió una fría sensación en su corazón. Se llevó la mano al pecho, solo para sentir como su intuición femenina le decía que algo malo había pasado. Su expresión de ilusionada fue cambiada por una llena de consternación. Miró a su amiga, supo de inmediato que ella también había sentido lo mismo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Lisanna confundida.

—No lo se—Erza miró al cielo—, pareciera como si algo malo hubiera sucedido.

A Scarlet no le gustaba para nada aquella sensación, así que opto por dejar eso de la declaración y tratar de seguir normalmente el día escolar. Caminaba por los pasillos, cuando recordó que había olvidado su libro de literatura; antes de entrar a clases fue directo a su casillero. Giró la combinación y con un "click" el candado cedió dando paso al contenido dentro; el cual consistía en varios libros perfectamente acomodados y varias estampillas de espadas pegadas en las paredes de metal. Erza sacó su libro, pero antes de dirigirse a clases, miró el lugar donde el pequeño objeto estaba oculto. Observó a los alrededores para percatarse de que no hubiera nadie, estaba completamente sola. Tuvo que mover algunos libros para llegar a ese preciado objeto, el cual era un pequeño regalo envuelto con papel repleto de figuras rojas que emulaba corazones, la parte superior era cubierto con un lindo listón del mismo color de su cabello. Las mejillas de Scarlet se tornaron de color carmesí. Pensaba que era un hecho bastante curioso que ella catalogada como "Cupido femenino", pues siempre se encontraba uniendo parejas y hablando del amor; nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesársele a alguien. Sostuvo el pequeño regalo, pensando en que palabras decir para que su amor fuera correspondido.

—No tardes mucho, Natsu.

* * *

Todo su mundo cambio al recibir esa llamada, ya que jamá hubiera pensado oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana. Para ese entonces el día escolar había terminado, dejándola con una gran decepción pues Natsu jamás apareció, aumentando el enojo hacia él. Dragneel se tendría que esforzar mucho para que ella lo perdonara; pensaba en ponerle como castigo obligarlo a acompañarla de compras durante todo un día, pues sabia que Natsu se impacientaba con facilidad y ella tenía mucha ropa que probarse. Si, ella pensaba que eso seria un buen escarmiento para él; pero desgraciadamente y justo igual que Igneel, tuvo que ser sacada de sus fantasías para regresar a la cruda realidad.

Un día después Lisanna se encontraba sentada en el sillón donde había tenido su última conversación con Natsu. Todos los muebles que adornaban a su alrededor habían sido movidos a un lado para que pudieran darle el ultimo adiós a Natsu. Enfrente se encontraba un ataúd cerrado con una peculiar sonrisa de Dragneel encima, todos vestían de negro y el ambiente era muy pesado. Strauss miró a sus alrededores, la mayoría de los presentes eran compañeros de la escuela, todos tenían esa mirada triste; también se encontraba su hermana mayor que no paraba de llorar y siendo consolada por su hermano, aun se sentía devorada por la culpa al creer que podía salvarlo.

Claro que la menor de las Strauss también había llorado, aun recordando ese sentimiento de dolor al escuchar que su amado había muerto. Sus ojos azules ahora lucían rojos de tanta lágrima derramada. Su mirada no reflejaba vida, quería que todo fuera un sueño y Natsu llegara a despertarla de tan cruel pesadilla. Tan abstraída estaba en eso que no notó que Levy acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ella.

—Hola, Lisanna—, habló sin ánimos Mcgarden.

Ella no respondió al saludo. Levy solo inclinó la cabeza, creyó que era mejor dejas a Lisanna pues aun no había asimilado lo que gavia ocurrido. Dirigió su marcha hacia los padres del difunto. Mcgarden fue primero con Igneel, el cual estaba inmóvil en una de las esquinas mirando el ataúd, al igual que Lisanna, sus ojos lucían irritados. Sé acercó a él y le dio sus condolencias; Igneel le dio las gracias y la sumió en un abrazo. La chica de cabellera azul no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

Erza fue la última en llegar. En la entrada de la casa encontró parado a Gray Fullbuster fumando un cigarrillo. El chico miraba que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, se estaba haciendo tarde. Scarlet conocía muy bien a Gray, supo en ese instante que el rival de Natsu no quería entrar, y no era por falta de respeto, sino más bien que él no quería recordar a Natsu de esa manera. No deseaba decirle adiós.

—Veo que aun tiene problemas para expresar tu amistad hacia Natsu—comentó ella, tratando de animarlo a pasar.

Gray no contestó, solo soltó una gran bocanada de humo de su boca que se perdió en el aire.

—Veo que no tienes ánimo de hablar—Scarlet bajo la cabeza y decidió entrar.

Paso a un lado de Gray, pero su marcha fue frenada por su voz.

—Todo esto es una mierda—habló con amargura, su mirada se ensombreció—. Que Natsu haya muerto es una mierda.

Fullbuster arrojó la colilla del cigarro al suelo y la pisó. Metió sus manos al los bolsillo su de su pantalón y emprendió su marcha.

— ¿Estarás bien? Haz perdido tu otra mitad—comentó Scarlet.

—Parece que no soy el único, ya que tú eras la que sentías algo por…—Fullbuster paró de hablar, no quería lastimar más a su amiga—Lo siento, no quería…

— Descuida, estoy consciente de que ya no será posible—esbozó una sonrisa llena de dolor.

Iba a la mitad de la calle cuando Fullbuster detuvo su caminata. Recordó la primera vez que peleó con Natsu. En ese entonces iban en el jardín de niños, era la hora del almuerzo y Dragneel había tenido la fortuna de obtener el último panecillo. Gray, celoso de la fortuna de Natsu decidió arrebatárselo. Esto ocasionó que Natsu le diera un golpe en la mejilla, lo que también provoco que Gray le devolviera el golpe; pronto aquel panecillo quedo olvidado y se dio a una gran trifulca entre ellos dos. Ninguno supo quien había salido victorioso puesto que los maestros llegaron a separarlos y pronto llamaron a sus padres para saber de la pelea. Fullbuster sentado en la banca de la dirección observaba extrañado, pues Natsu a pesar de tren la cara inflamada sonreía contento.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?—preguntó Gray al sentir que se estaba burlando de él.

—Me da gusto saber que golpeas muy fuerte.

Fullbuster hizo una mueca de extrañez, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de Natsu, ambos rieron, pues a Gray le parecía divertido ver a su nuevo rival sonreír a pesar de tener el rostro golpeado.

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos al sentir como un cálido líquido descendía de sus mejillas. Gray golpeó con toda su fuerza el muro de concreto que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

—Todo esto es una mierda—dijo, tratando de contener el llanto— ¿Por qué tenías que morir, Natsu?

A Erza casi se le partió el corazón al entrar a la casa, se repetía que debía de ser fuerte. Su mirada recorrido el lugar, Lisanna tenia la mirada perdida, Elfman consolaba a su hermana y Levy lloraba en los brazos de Igneel. Apretó sus puños, pues su voluntad de no llorar casi se viene abajo al ver a la madre de Natsu.

Granadine tenia un largo y hermoso cabello color azul, de actitud alegre; Erza casi podía asegurar que era la mas madura del matrimonio, pues a veces Igneel demostraba la misma hiperactividad de su hijo. Desde tiempo atrás, Scarlet y Granadine se había echo grandes amigas, pues era Erza quien siempre terminaba salvando a Natsu de varios problemas, pues él y Gray si no peleaban entre ellos, pelaban contra otros. Incluso llegó un tiempo en que Granadine considero a Erza como su segunda hija, diciéndole que si algún día no tenia un lugar a donde ir, siempre estarían abiertas las puertas de su casa.

La señora Dragneel a pesar de ser un poco mayor, lucia aun ese atractivo de su juventud que provocaba los celos de Igneel al observar como aun los hombres la miraban al salir a la calle. Ahora todo parecía un lejano recuerdo, pues Granadine lucía descuidada, sus ojos reflejaban todo el tiempo que lloró la perdida de su hijo. Erza debía de al menor intentar hacerla sentir un poco mejor. ¿Pero era posible? Aquella madre había sentido la agonía de perder a sus dos hijos. Scarlet aun tenia ese recuerdo amargó de asistir al funeral de Meredy. Pero para ese entonces Natsu la había ayudado a salir adelante, ahora la señora Dragneel, ya no tenia ha nadie.

Se acercó a ella. Erza le echo un vistazo rápido a la foto; un crucifijo de metal estaba sobrepuesto en ella. Ella lo identificó de inmediato, le pertenecía a Gray. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que Gray si se había despedido de Natsu. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo escuchar como Granadine susurraba algo. Derramó sus lágrimas al entender lo que ella decía.

—Mi pequeño dragón—decía repetidamente la dolida madre, mientras acariciaba la bufanda blanca que siempre usaba su hijo.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel pudo reincorporarse torpemente como si fuera un bebe que aun estaba aprendiendo a caminar. En más de una ocasión rechazo la ayuda de aquel extraño sujeto, apartándolo con un leve empujón. Se sentía extraño, de un momento paso de estar en un cálido lugar junto a su pequeña hermana, a estar en los brazos de un tipo tenebroso en un lugar tenebroso. Se asustó al pensar que estaba en el purgatorio.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó un poco temeroso.

—La tierra—contestó Cheney. Aun no sabía como revelarle lo que le había sucedido, tenía que omitir los sucesos importantes o podría cambiar el futuro—Natsu, necesito que escuches bien mis palabras.

Natsu retrocedió tratando de ganar un poco de espacio, pues algo le decía que no debía confiar en ese tipo.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Solo soy un simple mensajero—Rogue apartó la mirada por un momento, era el momento de soltarle la bomba emocional—, del futuro. Escucha se que estas confundido, pero debes creer en mis palabras ya que serás el responsable de varios cambios en el futuro. Tú fuiste asesinado…yo fui quien te reviví.

Natsu abrió los ojos por completo ante tal revelación. Segundos después su mente fue bombardeada por la imagen de aquella chica atravesando su cuerpo con el arma. Sintió una enorme jaqueca y a la vez un dolor punzante en el pecho, como si la punta de aquella arma todavía estuviera dentro de ella. Se tocó el lugar donde se alojaba su corazón, encontrándose con un objeto duro. Dragneel bajo la vista, su nuevo corazón casi se detuvo al ver la piedra color carmesí que estaba incrustada en su pecho.

—Se que esto es difícil de asimilar—dijo Rogue. Se acercó lentamente, colocándole la capucha para cubrir la desnudez de su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!—exclamó Dragneel asustado.

Para mala fortuna de Rogue, el corazón de dragón de Natsu se activó con sus emociones, provocando que las manos de Dragneel ardieran en fuego, asustándolo más.

— ¡Debes tranquilizarte!—Cheney trato de tocarlo.

— ¡No me toques!—gritó asustado.

Los nuevos poderes se volvieron a activar; una llamarada de fuego salió expulsada de las palmas de Natsu, golpeando a Rogue y mandándolo a estrellar con un árbol. Cheney lo único que pudo ver a través del intenso dolor que sentía, fue a un Natsu asustado correr, tratando de buscar una salida a aquella pesadilla.

El chico revivido al fin pudo salir del cementerio. Pero seguía viendo a sus manos como si fueran monstruosidades a pesar de que el fuego se había extinto. Trató de conservar la calma y caminar disimuladamente por la calle, pero no pudo hacerlo pues sus pies descalzos derretían el asfalto. No sabia que hacer, miraba confuso a todas direcciones, creyendo que habían pasado cientos de años, pero en realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido muerto? La fiebre que Dragneel sentía en esos momentos no le ayudaba a pensar claramente. Le seguía doliendo el pecho, pero ahora sentía un calor infernal.

Uno de los conductores que pasaba por el lugar tocó el claxon; el sonido salió de ese automóvil, Natsu lo escuchó aumentado cinco veces. Creyó que sus tímpanos había reventado; abrió los ojos después de cerrarlos por el sonido, solo para mirar a todas las cosas que le rodeaban como si mirara a través de detectores de calor. Dragneel cayó para atrás, volvió a cerrar su vista, agitó su cabeza, y de repente, todo lo que le rodeaba había vuelto a adquirir su color. Sus nuevas habilidades lo abrumaron, se recargo con las manos, en las paredes de un edificio para recuperarse de la posible crisis emocional. Los tabiques que conformaban la fachada del edificio comenzaron a derretirse, de un momento a otro la pared se rompió debido a la presión calorífica y a la aumentada fuerza de Dragneel. Natsu se levantó adolorido solo para encontrarse con la mirada de varias personas que lo miraban extrañado junto con el nuevo hueco en la pared.

Le bastaron razones suficientes para que Natsu saliera corriendo del lugar. Ya lo bastante lejos, por fin comenzó a pensar claramente. Dragneel detuvo su marcha, debía conseguir ayuda, alguien a quien le pudiera contar lo sucedido y estuviera dispuesto a ayudar. ¿Sus padres?, esa era una mala idea, posiblemente ambos estarían trabajando y no quería saber como reaccionarían al ver que su hijo muerto regresaba de las mismas puertas del inframundo. Gildartz, era la misma historia, incluso era pero, pues relacionado con la policía, haría muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Dragneel se volvió a sentir abrumado por sus indecisiones, realmente era muy difícil explicar como él había roto las leyes de la vida y la muerte. En sus pensamientos, recordó a la chica que ocupaba su mente antes de morir: Lisanna. El calor que invadía su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir al igual que el de su pecho; supo que si con tan solo pensar en ella tranquilizaba su dolor, debía verla en persona, y esperar a que reaccionara lo mejor posible.

* * *

El callejón por donde había ingresado Rogue al pasado lucia calmado, el pobre trabajador que había presenciado ese arribo, entró corriendo al restaurante con los pantalones mojados. Le contó a sus compañeros lo que había presenciado, pero ellos solo se burlaron de él diciéndole que dejara de comer las sobras de las pizzas pues ya le habían provocado alucinaciones. Enojado y harto de que le llamaran loco, decidió salir y buscar pruebas irrefutables. Justo al llegar a la salida de los empleados, escuchó que alguien la golpeaba, se alarmó al pensar que el extraño visitante había regresado al eliminar al único testigo. Los otros empleados solo pensaron que era otro vagabundo en busca de comida.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos sobras—dijo un de ellos.

El extraño sujeto que tocaba del otro lado, se impaciento por la estúpida respuesta que había recibido. Retrocedió un poco y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, el impacto de los casquillos de metal de las botas que traía puestas fue suficiente para vencer la cerradura y dejar abierta la puerta.

— ¡Que demonios!—exclamó sorprendido otro de ellos al escuchar el ruido

En el restaurante ingreso un alto hombre vestido con uniforme militar, solo que este era de color negro y se veía un poco mas pesado. Su cabeza era cubierta por una especie de casco, casi semejante al que usaban las fuerzas militares especiales. Miró a sus alrededores, buscando a un posible testigo.

— ¡Oye tú!— grito uno de los empleados sosteniendo un cuchillo— ¿Espero que no estés buscando problemas?

El uniformado se acercó al hombre armado; el empelado sostenía con miedo el cuchillo, repitiéndole varias veces que no se acercará. Guiado por sus nervios atacó dispuesto a hundir el cuchillo en el intruso. El extraño con un solo movimiento tomo la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, la dobló y el arma blanca cayó al suelo.

—Los civiles no deberían jugar con cosas afiladas—habló con una voz ronca. Después de eso golpeó al empleado en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente.

Esta acción provoco que los demás saltaran a defender a su amigo. Todos se le abalanzaron, pero de un solo movimiento, el uniformado los arrojo al suelo. De las fundas que portaba en la cintura, sacó de forma fugaz dos pistolas con las que apunto en la frente a los que aun quedaban consientes.

—Oye viejo—dijo asustado uno de ellos al sentir como el cañón apuntaba a sus sesos—, tranquilízate, no querrás cometer una locura.

El extraño solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Solo estoy buscando a alguien que haya visto algo en el momento adecuado—dijo fríamente— ¿Acaso conoces a alguien?

La naturaleza de supervivencia del muchacho reacciono, miro al su compañero, este noto la mirada, casi rogándole que no lo delatara. Pero a él no le importaba la seguridad de su compañero siempre y cuando su trasero estuviera a salvo.

— ¡Ese de ahí!—lo señalo—, ¡entro diciendo qué un humano había aparecido de la nada con extraños poderes!

El uniformado lo miró con curiosidad, tal vez seria un posible testigo. El chico movía asustado la cabeza, tratando de decir que no le hiciera daño. Apretó el gatillo que apuntaba hacia el, pero del arma no salió ninguna bala, sino un dardo que impactó en la frente del testigo, y lo dejo inconsciente.

—Sabes—le habló al soplón—, no deberías entregar a tus compañeros tan fácilmente—cerro su puño y lo golpeo en el centro de la cara, mandándolo al mundo de Morfeo.

Del pequeño e indetectable comunicador que traía puesto, escuchó la voz de una joven mujer.

—Creo que te diviertes al golpear a los jóvenes—comentó bromista.

—Sabes que odio que me molesten en este tipo de misiones—dijo con brusquedad—. ¿Han detectado más de esas extrañas lecturas?

— ¿Por qué eres tan distraído, Panther?—él iba a comentar el porque a esa pregunta fuera de lugar, pero ella se apresuró a hablar primero—Mira hacia el cielo.

Panther obedeció y salió del local. A pesar de todos sus años como agente, no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver como un dragón hecho de llamas ascendía lentamente al cielo.

— ¿¡De donde demonios salió esa cosa?!—pregunto aun estupefacto.

—Las lecturas dicen que se originó en el cementerio. Se te ha ordena…

La comunicación fue interrumpida debido al rugido del dragón que resonó en todo el lugar. Panther no necesitaba recibir nuevas órdenes puesto que el ya sabía que hacer: Ir al cementerio y averiguar si se trataba de otra de esas extrañas piedras.

* * *

La respuesta de Lisanna hacia la muerte de Natsu fue empeorando mientras pasaba el tiempo. Comenzó a llorar cada noche, recordando el recuerdo de su amado y como no tuvo el valor necesario para decirle sus sentimientos. Después le siguió la perdida de apetito y el descuido personal hasta alcanzar el punto en que Lisanna no salía de su habitación para nada. Preocupados por su actitud, sus dos hermanos trataron de hacerla salir y convencerla de que la vida podía seguir, pero nada pudieron hacer por ella, puesto que cada vez que hablaban, le recordaban a Natsu.

Recostada en su cama y con la cara hundida se encontraba Lisanna, volviendo a llorar por el recuerdo de Natsu. Sin saberlo, Dragneel se encontraba fuera de su casa; había escalado con aun con perfecta agilidad el tubo que servía de desagüe desde el tejado y que pasaba a un lado de la ventana del cuarto dela menor. Natsu se colocó en la pequeña barda que sobresalía como adorno para colocar algunas plantas. Miró el cristal de la ventana, por alguna extraña razón estaba cuarteado, casi como sui hubiera recibido un fuerte impacto. El ansia se empezaba a apoderar del chico, debía tener el valor para revelársele ante su amada, pero ¿y si reaccionaba con miedo? Natsu comenzó a dudar, sus manos le temblaban, comenzaba a sentir el sofocante calor otra vez. Con todas sus fuerzas, Natsu dio un pequeño toquido suficientemente audible.

La menor de las Strauss que en ese momento comenzaba a dormirse, se levantó de golpe, Por un instante pensó que solo había imaginado aquellos golpes en la ventana. Pero corroboro que era cierto al ver la silueta de un muchacho a través de las blancas cortinas. Lisanna de armó con un bate de madera que saco de su armario, pensando que posiblemente se tratara de un ladrón tratando de entrar. Sostuvo con fuerza el objeto de madera, estaba lista para abrir la ventana y darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que cayera al suelo, eso le daría tiempo para alertar a sus hermanos y llamar a la policía. Se colocó a un lado de la ventana, su respiración se hacia mas rápida; decidió contar hasta tres. El uno llegó y su cuerpo se tenso, le siguió el dos para reafirmar sus acciones, entonces fue el tres. Saltó hacia el frente y abrió con brusquedad la ventana, en vez de encontrar a un sujeto vestido de negro y cubierto con un pasamontañas, fue al chico que por tanto tiempo había llorado.

—Lisanna—dijo casi en un susurró.

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

**Si, lo se, soy un maldito por cortar en la mejor parte. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Y pues aquí están algunas respuestas:**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues si este cap resolvió algunas de tus preguntas. Rogue si es humano, pero revelare el nombre de la asesina en el próximo cap… ¡Me gusta dejarte en suspenso!**

**Auror Dragonslayer: Gracias por tu apoyo, tu review hace que me sienta más inspirado.**

**NekoFt: Bueno, pues casi todas mis historias son raras, eso las hace (desde mi punto de vista), especiales. Aunque lamento que no supieras lo que exactamente le dijo Mira a Lisanna acerca de la muerte de Natsu. Perdona, simplemente lo omití para que ustedes los lectores, se imaginaran lo que le había dicho. Y descuida, esta historia no tendrá Lemon.**

**Stopletopluto: Ok, ya entendí, no agregare la lemonada a esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**X10go707: ¡Créeme que en verdad no puse a Natsu desnudo para generar fanservice! Solo que pensé que como Dragneel había sido envuelto en fuego, seria lógico que toda su ropa se calcinara. Ten paciencia, ya aparecerá.**

**Nestor In: Admitió que yo también quería llorar cuando lo estaba escribiendo, tendrás que esperar para saber quien es la persona misteriosa. En cuanto a la lemonada. ¡Cielos, tendrás que estar muy agradecido cuando la publique, pues algunos de mis lectores se pondrán en mi contra! Mientras tanto, no te mueras de sed. Espera también mi siguiente historia, tampoco diré nada pero, ¡Sera una pareja crack!**

**RAYHACHIBY: Igual te deseo suerte a ti, y pues gracias por el review.**

**Nikko Hyuga: Yo también quería que hermana de Natsu fuera Wendy, pero preferí guardar esos lazos familiares para otra historia. Descuida, no dejara de ser Nali, al menos hasta que entre Yukino, es entonces cuando Natsu se debatirá por alguna de ellas. Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos, Y te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo, leeré tu historia, y dejare un review. **

**PD: Espera grandes acontecimientos de esta historia.**

**Sin más por el momento, se despide Lcsalamandra, dejando un pequeño adelanto, y sin antes hacerles otra pequeña pregunta.**

**¿Ustedes creen que ya debería aparecer Yukino en la historia?**

— ¿Por qué te escondes?—preguntó Rogue al sujeto a quien podía ver perfectamente.

—Es sorprenderte que me puedas ver a través de esta oscuridad.

— ¡Es imposible, tu estas muerto!

—Lisanna—Natsu la abrazó—, necesito que me escuches.

—La persona que te asesino…su nombre es…

**Siguiente capitulo: Revelaciones, segunda parte.**


End file.
